In lamps, lighting sources are replaced more and more by light-emitting diodes (LED) lighting sources. Some of the lamps with simpler structure are equipped with a single LED bulb or a single LED candle bulb. However, due to space and volume constraints, such kinds of products cannot arrange a sufficient number of the LED bulb or LED candle bulb and have limited power, which cannot satisfy higher power needs. If high-power lighting is needed, more lighting sources may be needed to be arranged, such as LED light sources. However, the space is limited for the existing LED bulbs or LED candle bulbs; if more LED light sources are needed to be arranged, they may be arranged in height direction and circumferential direction, accordingly, light source substrates need to be arranged in different directions. Therefore, the structure would be more complicated and the cost would be increased.